Naruto Lion's Roar
by alicedragon
Summary: Nyeh. Orginally Called Chrono Crusade, But Then Someone Told Me There Was ANother NAime Called That. A Naruto FF Set In A Hypothetical Time. Based Around Raion Daiteru. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 And 2

Chapter 1; The War

**_Chapter 1; The War _**_  
_

Mizuki burst into the Kusakage's office.

"Kusakage-sama!"

"Huhnnnnn...? What? What's going on?" Replied the Kusakage sleepily.

"It's the eastern wall! It's being attacked by sand-ninja!!"

The Kusakage immediately rushed into action, pushing her teddy bear chibi-chan out the way, she commanded Mizuki to get the summoning and barrier squad to the wall to try and stop the ninja from coming into the village.

Putting her shoes on the Kusakage ran outside to find a horde of ninja attacking the eastern wall. Rushing into action, she leapt from her balcony and making hand signs as she flew down, she cut her thumb and shouted out to the high heavens 'KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!' summoning a giant blue snake named Rashida.

"Raion-Chan" said Rashida "This better be good, I was reading a good book"

"Don't worry Rash-Chan. Look over there." said the Kusakage pointing over east.

Spitting venom at the floor Rashida slithered over to the eastern wall. When they got there, the Kusakage jumped off of Rashida's back and swung her Kusangi in the air. Small leaves swished through the air and hit the sand-ninja. They screamed with pain and the Kusakage's lips curved into a victorious smile. The Summoning squad were slowly but surely driving back the Ninja when one shouted out 'Retreat!' sending most back across the barren land into the wind country. Leaning back in her seat, Raion shut her eyes. 'Gah.' She thought. 'That's the 3rd attack this week, soon we'll be attacked everyday...' and then at that point Sashi Kimiso, Koruku Mizuki and Yubuta Hasushi cam into her office.

"Yes?" She said bluntly.

"Umm... Kusakage-Sama?" Said Mizuki.

"Yeah, what is it? Spit it out, I haven't got all day..."

"It's just..." Tears started to flow down her cheeks "Uhio-Sensei was..."

"It's ok Mizuki-Chan, I'll Tell her" Said Kasushi "Uhio-Sensei got killed by a sand-ninja."

Raion sat there, dumbstruck. "Damn it..."

Yoshu Tenko walked in. "The effects of war..." He said, "Take a heavy toll on everybody...'

Next Time;

Umikura, Akumukura And Kusakura: United In Pain!

**_Chapter 2;_**___**Umikura, Akumukura And Kusakura: United In Pain**__**!**__  
_

Raion leaned back in her seat. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Dami Ken walked in. His dark hair brushed on the door. His black trousers and shirt gleamed in the light.

"Hello, Raion-Chan."

Raion stood up and walked over to him.

"Dami... ken... YOU BAKA!! ITAMI TOLD ME YOU WERE DEAD!! HERE I WAS THINKING UMI HAD NO KAGE AND HERE YOU ARE GRINNING LIKE A IDIOT!!" She shouted at the top of her voice, whilst hitting over the head.

"Ok, Ok! I'm Sorry, now stop hitting me!"

Raion stopped and walked back over to her desk. "Sooooo," She Said" What brings yourself to my humble Kusakura?"

"It's about the war. Umikure and akumukure are requesting an alliance. Do you accept?"

"Hamm... Maybe. Why Kusakure Though?"

Ken Laughed. "It's because Kusa is one of the strongest villages."

Raion smiled. "Alright then. Call Itami, Rukio and Recato and I'll Call Tenko."

About an hour later, 5 men and 1 woman were stood around a table.

Ken, Recato and Raion all cut four cuts in their hand, then slammed it down on a scroll. Itami, Rukio and Tenko did the same.

As they were about to leave, Recato stopped and whispered something into Raion's ear. Raion nodded. Recato smiled and left.

As Raion was about to leave, a small blue-haired kid ran in.

'S…Sorry Kusakage!!" Said Mizuki

"What heart-breaking story have you come to tell me today?" Said Raion.

"It's Tsuki. She's being held hostage."

And at that point, a large sword and Raion's jaw fell to the ground.

Next time;

A Hostage of war!!


	2. Chapter 3 And 4

Chapter 3; Hostage of war

**_Chapter 3; Hostage of war _**_  
_

Roji looked down the corridor. Tapping his feet he called out 'Hurry up Kourin-Kun!'

"Just give me a sec!!" He called back.

Eventually, Kourin came out wearing an ANBU suit. Strapping his katana to his back he zoomed past Roji but stopped when he reached Tenko.

"'He who rushes, misses the moral of the story.' the words of the 1st Kusakage." Said Tenko. "You should take heed of them, Kourin-Konhai."

"Sorry, Sempai."

Tenko sighed and rushed out of the door, his students closely following.

Raion looked out of the window. "Be safe, Tsuki-Chan."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come In..."

Itami walked in, with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong, Itami-Chan?"

"It's you."

"What? What have I done?"

"It's you and Recato..."

"Ah. You heard what he said?"

"Heard What?"

Raion wiped a sweat from her brow. 'Close one.' She Thought.

"He said you were going to meet Sankuas, but then he said you weren't, and now he's come to tell me that you are, and he's coming over tomorrow."

"Huh? Ohh, That."

"Yeah."

Another knock on the door. Raion looked over at the door. 'Maybe I should get a bell.' She thought

Mizuki came in. Her familiar blue hair and grey-blue eyes shone at Raion.

"So... What's the band news this time?"

"It's not bad news... The retrieval squad is about to go off and get Tsuki.

"Amah. I see. Excuse me, Itami, but I attend to a rather serious case. So I'll see you soon. Okay?"

Itami nodded and Raion set off, Mizuki not too far behind.

In the sand village prison, a tall man walked in. Tsuki looked up. The tall man's mouth curved into a smile.

"So, you're not going to tell me about your so-called 'great' village... I guess we can use other ways of... Extracting this information."

"I'll never tell you my village's secrets."

"Your going to tell me everything you know about the great Daiteru and Kusakage, Raion."

Tsuki eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know about her? Asagi Renji!"

Next Time;

The Old Foes, Daiteru Vs. Asagi!

**_Chapter 4 _**_**The Old Foes, Daiteru Vs. Asagi!**_

Raion looked out of her bedroom window. 'Somewhere, your out there. Renji.'

Tsuki eyes filled with hatred.

"Getting feisty now, eh?" He looked over at the window and said, "Listen now, tell me what you know, and I'll let you go free. Hmmmm?"

"Never."

"Awww, that's a shame. Now I'll have to call in Uki." He gestured towards the door, ushering someone in. "Uki, come in. There's someone who's disagreeing."

A large man in a red jacket came in. Tsuki looked up at him. Her screams later filled the air with bloodlust.

When Tenko, Kourin and Roji arrived, they used the transportation technique to get over to the prison cell. Tenko looked inside to find Tsuki sitting in a pool of blood. They broke down the window and Kourin put her on his back. When they returned to Kusakure, they ran immediately to the hospital. Tenko then sent Kourin to get Raion. When Raion arrived she ordered Tsuki to be moved to the best room in the hospital. Raion returned back to her house. Walking into her bedroom she looked at a picture. In it was a tall man with blue hair, a small version of Raion, a boy with blue hair and a young boy with jet-black hair. 'Renji...' Raion thought 'It would have never worked out.' Then, Itami burst in. "YOU LEFT ME IN THAT OFFICE FOR 3 HOURS!!"

"Oops."

"I HAD TO PEE OUT YOUR WINDOW!!"

"Sorry."

Itami handed a scroll to Raion. "Hunh? What's this?" Raion asked.

"It's a scroll detailing you and Recato's 'Date'"

"WHAT??"

"Ok, Maybe 'Dates' The Wrong word. But... he seems pretty keen on it. You Know He 'Likes' You."

"Shuttup."

"Ok, just don't disappoint him. It'll be my ass on the line."

Next time;

The Past, The Present, The Future!


	3. Chapter 5,6 And 7

Chapter 5; The Past, The Present, The Future

**_Chapter 5; _**_**The Past, The Present, The Future!**__  
_

Raion ran towards Renji and Kimura, shouting, "he's coming, he's coming!" as she ran. Kimura looked at her and Renji shuffled his feet nervously.

"Who's coming?" asked Kimura.

"Suijen-Sensei!! Suijen-Sensei's coming to get us!!"

"Why? We haven't done anything."

"I know but my father just warned me that he looked angry and asked where we were. I think were in lots of trouble!!"

"Why though. Renji? You don't have anything to do with this do you?"

Renji looked away from the other two and nodded.

"What... what did you do!!" shouted Kimura as he grabbed Renji by the collar.

"I...I... I took his headband!"

"Why would you do that to sensei?" quizzed Raion.

"Because he doesn't deserve to wear it! He's Scum! He's Scum!"

"He's your father Renji."

"I know. It makes me sick to know that I'm the spawn of an evil person like that!"

"Never mind about that now. We have to go before he find's us!"

Later on, when the three had hidden away from Suijen, Renji spent the night at Raion's house. Renji was overjoyed at how welcoming and friendly all her family was, her father especially. He was a tall man, with long black hair, and always wore armour, even around the house. He cared deeply for his three children, the twin's Ginnosuke and Sui, but he felt a deeper bond with Raion.

Renji had the first good meal and a bed to sleep on for a long time.

As they grew up, Renji and Raion became the best of friends.

That is until; The Asagi's, The Daiteru's Rival clan came knocking on Raion's door.

"Give us Raion and no one will get hurt."

Her family defended her right until the end. Then, when her father was dying in her arms, he whispered to Raion 'Turn me around, so I can face the sky. Never let even the most evil person die in the darkness.'

Renji and Raion didn't speak for a long time after that. She had lost everything, her family, her home, and her trust in her friends. Eventually, Raion sought to take her life, until Renji found her and stopped her. He told her that he was just like her, nowhere to call home, no family to go to. Eventually, Renji left. And Raion became The Kusakage shortly after.

Raion looked at the photo again. 'I knew Renji always wanted to be more then friends. I just didn't want our friendship to be broken because of it.'

Renji looked into the moon. "Never let even the most evil person die in the darkness."

Next Time;

The Life and times of The Waza clan!

**_Chapter 6; _**_**The Life and times of The Waza clan!**__  
_

Raion finished brushing her hair and set down the brush. She glanced at the calendar. The day she was meeting Recato and Sankuas at the Odoki's Noodle bar. She had 3 minutes left. Looking for her headband she came across a large bit of metal. Picking it up, she found out it was half of a giant shuriken. 'How the hell did a weapon like this get into my bedroom.' she asked herself.

About 7 minutes later she arrived at Odoki's out of breath. "S...sorry I'm late"

"Doesn't matter, we only got here a minute ago" Recato replied. Raion looked at the youngish girl he was with. She had dark blue hair and an orange and black jacket on and by her side was a large scroll, just like Recato's. "You must be Sankuas then. Pleased to meet you, I'm Raion." Raion extended her hand and Sankuas shook it.

"Pleased to meet you. Daddy, when is the Kusakage getting here?" Recato leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

"Let's just get something to eat," said Raion.

When they got inside Odoki's they went straight to a table by the window. Raion asked the too what they wanted.

"What are you having?"

"Tokonetsu Ramen. What do you want?"

"Can I have soba noodles with Teriyaki chicken please daddy?"

"Sure. Why not, look, she's coming back with the drinks."

After they had eaten, Raion took then sightseeing around Kusakure. She showed them the Gardens of Kuku and the fountain of Kusa. She showed them the Cemetery and the shops.

In the early evening, Raion took them back to her house. She told them they could get ready for dinner at the most sophisticated restaurant in town. Kyushu Yuushoku.

When they were ready they walked to the restaurant. Raion could hear nothing but Sankuas talking. 'Akumu's roads are better. Akumu has more Shops. Akumu is better than Kusa. Kusa sucks.' When they arrived, they were seated immediately. A waiter came over to take their orders. Once they had ordered their drinks, there was a huge BANG! Raion immediately rushed outside, leaving Recato and Sankuas in the dust.

Outside, there was a man standing on a cloud. Raion took out her Kusangi and raised it defensibly. The man laughed and sent down mini clouds, but they turned into shuriken. Blocking them easily, Raion disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Quickly sealing, Raion sent 5 hidden clones towards the man. They formed a circle around him, then each sealed and spat out a lump of fire, killing the man.

He was an assassin from the village hidden in the sand. Raion sheathed her sword and went towards the two.

"Now I know why you're the Kusakage..."

Next time;

Tsuki's memories!

**_Chapter 7; Tsuki's Memories! _**_  
_

Raion walked into Tsuki's Room. She was lying there, lifeless. Raion sat down in a chair next to her. She looked at Tsuki's wounds. They were very deep. Suddenly, Tsuki woke up. Looking into Raion's eyes she said "Sorry, Raion-Sama."

When Tsuki was discharged, she was told to go to Raion's office. When she arrived, Raion was waiting for her.

"Tsuki-Chan, I need you to tell me what happened when you were tortured. So Tsuki told Raion all about her being held hostage, when Renji questioned her and when she was rescued.

"So…. Renji is still alive. But being the KazeKage. I would of never thought he do that. So he…. Was the one who declared war on us? It's strange to think how much he has changed."

"I know Raion-Chan. He seemed different in appearance too. His hair was unkempt and he seemed different, wilder and less tidy."

"That's very strange. But still, I swore I would never have anything to do with him after he did that, so why is he still pestering me?"

A man walked in and said, "Who knows." He took down his hood to show his face, the face of the former teacher of Raion, Asagi Suijen.

When Suijen had been told all the details, he left without saying a word.

When Raion returned to her house there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find none other then Mistuhaya Kourin at her door. He asked her if she wanted to go somewhere to eat. Not knowing what the hell to do, She accepted.

When they were walking over to a restaurant, Kourin asked how her day went, and she replied, "absolutely rubbish."

Next time; a fight Over fights


	4. Chapter 8,9 And 10

Chapter 8; A Fight Over Fights

**_Chapter 8; A Fight Over Fights_**

Renji looked out at the barren lands, a shinobi army at his side. With one raise of his arm, he sent over a 100 ninja hurtling towards Kusa. At the same time, Raion woke up. Getting dressed slowly, she made sure not to wake the cat. Walking over to her office, she sensed something bad was going to happen. Immediately, she roused up 5 of the squads, each with 50 elite jonin in. whatever was coming, they had no chance.

Recato arrived behind Raion. "I came as soon as I can. Where are they?"

"Over there, to the east" Raion replied pointing east.

"I can't see anything... OH MY GOD!! What the hell is that!?"

"That my friend is a horde of sand ninja!"

"So how are going to beat them?"

"With my army, of course!"

Raion set three squads of ninja outside the wall, and 2 squads inside the wall. Everything was ready. Then, suddenly, a giant cloud of sand came over and engulfed the village. A gust of wind came from a kusa-nin's mouth, blowing away the entire sandstorm. The three squads readied their weapons and some summoned some animals, like a pack of dogs and a giant hawk. Right at the front was Tenko, riding upon a massive beetle. Surrounding him was giant thunderbolts, circling him all the time.

"97, 98, 99 and, 100! 100 Ninja isn't so bad. We've got 250. We should be able to defeat that lot... If Renji isn't there." Raion told herself. "Nah, he wouldn't be there, Would he?"

The battle began quickly. Although the sand ninja were powerful, they were stupid. They tried to attack when they were surrounded, and were killed mercilessly. Recato was on fire. He was killing anyone who stood in his way, using scrolls as his weapon. Raion just watched, looking around for the more powerful foes. But every time she saw someone fall to the hands of a sand ninja, Tenko just went straight in there. Using a variety of his sword and his thunderbolts, he killed all that killed one of his. But still, he had wounds. There was a poof of smoke just behind Tenko, Tsuki appeared. She quickly got to work on healing his wounds. Soon, he had no wounds to speak of, and Tsuki disappeared again.

When the battle was over, all the medical ninja were called over from the village, and the dead were carted away.

"Only 7 died. That's not a substantial loss." Recato said, wiping away the blood from his wounds.

"It's still a loss."

"But, you still one. Every time Suna tries to attack, you defend and kill them all."

"I know. But I'm still troubled. They're becoming more and more frequent."

"You are in a war though."

"I Know. But so are you." She said, poking him in the chest.

Next time;

A New face; a new Ally!

**_Chapter 9; A New Face, A New Ally!_**

Mistsuyoshi walked into the Kusa gates and looked around. Suddenly, there were swords pointing at his throat. "What do you want, oto-scum?"

"I have come to seek an alliance."

"Come with us."

When they arrived at Raion's office, Itami was sitting at Raion's desk.

"Where's Raion-Sama?"

"How the hell should I know? Oh wait, I think she went to Odoki's."

When they arrived, Raion wasn't there. "You just missed her. I think she went back to her office."

When they arrived back at Raion's office, Raion was sitting at her desk eating a rice cake. "Yes?"

"This ninja of Oto has apparently come to seek an alliance."

"Leave him with me."

Mistsuyoshi sat down. He looked into Raion's eyes and said "Otokage-Sama has sent me to form an alliance. Will you accept?"

Raion thought deeply about this. After about 10 minutes she replied "No. Allies are good, but too many are too much hassle. I'm sorry"

"I thought you'd say that' said Mistsuyoshi, drawing his blade. Quicker than a flash, Mistsuyoshi appeared behind Raion and placed his sword by her throat. Quickly sealing, Raion made a clone appear behind Mistsuyoshi and put her sword by his throat.

"Don't underestimate me."

Then, Mistsuyoshi disappeared. Getting rid of her clone, her got up and walked over to her office door. The door opened and smacked her in the face. Standing outside the door was Mizuki holding up her huge knife.

"S...Sorry Raion-Sama!"

"No, It's ok I'm fine... What do you want anyway?"

"Oh, I'm just here to remind you that the Chuunin exam selection is being held here tomorrow. Between Kusa, Umi and Akumu."

"Oh bugger. I completely forgot."

Next time;

The Chuunin Exams!

**_Chapter 10; The Chuunin Exams_**_  
_

Raion yawned and opened her eyes. Watching the sunrise, she got dressed and hurried over to the great hall. When she arrived, there were loads and loads of Jonin talking, deciding whether to chose their genin for the Chuunin exam.

Raion sat down and coughed. Everyone turned round and looked at Raion.  
"If everyone would make a line, we can get started."

After about an hour, Raion had got through lot's of the line.  
Standing in front of her now was Ozaki Kimihiro.  
"My team 16, Consisting of Takimachi Shizune, Kiromichi Fumiko and Kihiro Chichi, Are going to take the Chuunin exam"  
Writing down their names, Raion smiled. Takimachi Shizune, the most hyper ninja you would ever meet.  
Next up was Yachi Kokoro.  
"My team 17, Consisting of Inoue Kitsuara, Fukuchi Yama, Arashi Tokita, are going to take the Chuunin exams."  
Last of all, Rourke Chelsea.  
"My Team 21, consisting of Takuhisa Ami, Izuzu Ginnosuke, Sarasa Kashin, is going to take the Chuunin exams."

The gates opened and teams of Ninja from Akumu and Umi walked in. The all rushed towards the great hall, where the first test was being held.

They were all packed in, over 100 Ninja from just 3 villages. 'So many ninja' Raion thought. 'So little time'

The first proctor was Ichiko Yaza.  
"Just answer the questions, don't cheat and don't lie."

The exam began immediately, everyone trying to get the questions right, our trying to cheat without getting caught. A few teams from Kusa, Akumu and Umi.

Soon, the Exam was over and the remaining people were sent off to the second exam with their new proctor, Chiba Atsuko.

Kourin came up behind Raion and put his arms around Raion's waist.

"Hi, Raion-chan."  
Raion took his arms off her and said "Hello Kourin-Kun." and walked away.

Kourin followed her and said, "So, how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Good. Because I was wondering whether we could go out for dinner again?"

"I'm too busy at the moment."

"Ok, another time?"

"Maybe."

Next time; The Third Stage Of The Chuunin Exams!


	5. Chapter 11, 12 and 13

Chapter 11; The Third Stage of The Chuunin Exams

**_Chapter 11; The Third Stage of The Chuunin Exams_**

Raion scanned the crowd of the genin that had passed the 2nd exam. Among the rows of heads, Raion spotted Sankua's and her team, and team 16, 17 and 21.

Walking down the stairs to greet the ninja, Yaizu Fu, appeared before her.

"Don't worry Raion-sama, I've got this stage under control." Grinned Yaizu.

Yaizu clapped his hands, and then there was silence. Walking towards the crowd and said, "Ok, you may think you've got past the hard bit's, but your not even close. We will now hold a few fights to narrow down the contestants. Please pay attention to the screen."

On the wall was a large screen, quickly flickering through names.

"'Takuhisa Ami'

And

'Hioko Ichido'"

Everyone but Ichido and Ami cleared the arena, retreating to the sides. Ami looked Ichido up and down and already had his fighting style worked out.

Ami unsheathed her Katana and held it in a fighting stance. Ichido pulled out some Knuckledusters and put them on.

"3...2...1... BEGIN!!"

Ichido immediately came flying at Ami, fists ready for impact and as soo as he was near, he sung his fist back and threw it straight at Ami. Ami dodged it and slammed her katana into his back. He roared with pain and fell down.

"The Victor; Takuhisa Ami!"

"That was almost too quick."

Ichido was carried of in a stretcher while Ami walked over to the stands.

"'Kitsuhana Inoue'

And

'Kihiro Chichi'"

The battles continued and continued until only 10 remained.

Takuhisa Ami

Kitsuhana Inoue

Waza Sankuas

Takimachi Shizune

Sarasa Kashin

Arashi Tokita

Yanihiko Samuku

Koroku Mizuki

Suala Kizu

Next Time;

The Three Shadows, Casting Fear Over All!

_**Chapter 12; Three Shadows, Casting Fear Over All!**_

Raion rubbed her eyes and looked at who was at her door at 3:00Am. Looking, up she saw two men in cloaks, Waza Recato And Dami Ken.

"I hope were not too early."

Raion slammed the door and crawled back into bed.

"I think that means yes…"

Raion woke up again at 10:00Am. 'Just in time' She thought. Lazily pulling on her clothes she got ready for her usual day of growing old in her office. 'Life is too short… I should do something more with my life…'

While Raion pondered this thought, Recato and Ken walked in. Raion threw pencils at them.

"Waking me up at 3:00Am to see if it's too early?"

"Sorry, Raion-Chan" They muttered in Unison.

"Why are you here anyway. The 3rd stage isn't for a month."

"We thought we'd some in and say Hi"

"At 3:00Am…"

"Ok, It's just that we were wondering if you'd like to come to the shadow festival next week?"

"Shadow festival?"

"It's a festival that Akumu are hold," started Ken, "There's lot's of fun and games and lot's of other stuff?"

"Maybe. Is that all?"

"Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Why not. Ken? You coming?"

"Nah. Too much work to do around here. See you later."

Raion and Recato walked to Odoki's and ordered their food. When they were waiting for it Recato asked, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You looked slightly bemused when we came in"

"Oh that, just in a rut a little bit."  
"Maybe the Shadow festival will help?"

"I sure do hope so. What's the festival about anyway?"

"It's basically celebrating the time where nights get darker really. It starts in the early afternoon and carries on until the next day."

"Sound's fun."  
"I hope it is. It's the first time I've organized it by myself."

They payed for their meal and then walked over to the fountains in the main square. Inside the fountain there were little kids playing around with the water, splashing each other with the water. Raion looked at them and smiled, bringing back memories of her childhood. Recato's hand crept over and touched hers. Catching his eye, Raion let out a sheepish smile. Recato held Raion's hand and smiled. They walked around the main square, holding hands. Suddenly, there was a giant bang and smoke engulfed the air. Raion started running towards where the smoke was coming from.

When she looked up, there was another Sand ninja. Quickly sealing, she summoned Rashida.

"I didn't break anything up, did I?" Shouted the sand ninja.

"You wish." sealing again, Raion created some clones and they created a dome around the Ninja.

The Ninja brushed them off quickly.

"A smart one eh Rai-Chan?"

"Maybe. Let's see him block this!"

Raion threw her Kusangi up in the air and made a seal. It stopped in the air and Raion made another seal. The sword started spinning rapidly and sent out small blades of grass, as sharp as knives. They sliced through the ninja's skin before he could block them. He fell to the ground, defeated. Raion sheathed her sword and sent Rashida back. When she returned to the main square, Recato was still waiting for her.

"Finish him off good?"

"Owned him. But, there getting better and better. Soon, Renji will send himself."

"So? I'll be right by you to help you."

Next time; The Shadow Festival

_**Chapter 13; The Shadow Festival**_

Raion looked out of her office window and sighed. Looking at the calendar, she realized it was the Sunday before the shadow festival. 'Better get an early night then.' She thought. She locked her door and walked to her house.

Raion woke up usually early that day. Yawning she got up and got dressed. When she got out of the Kusa Gates, she started to walk to Akumu.

When she got to Akumu, there were hundreds of people talking, laughing, and playing. Raion was immediately dragged into a game called Kyoshoku Umou. This was played by one person being the Mibae and one person being the Daun. The Mibae tried to knock the Daun off balance by making them laugh. Raion and a man from Akumu hopped on the bars. Raion started making funny faces while the man tried to stay on. When Raion realized this wasn't going to get him off, she started to hop around in weird ways. The man fell the bars laughing. Raion hopped of the bar and was rushed into a giant crowd of cheers and roars of laughter.

Raion finally managed to find Recato by the drinks stall.

"There you are. I've been challenged to Kyoshoku Umou about a gazillion times."

"I was looking for you. Anyway there's something I want to show you."

Recato led Raion to a large ride, entitled 'Aikou Ryuusui'. Raion could see lots of people queuing up for the ride. Among them, Raion spotted Itami and a blonde haired girl standing next to each other, talking. Raion and Recato walked up To Itami and said Hi.

"Oh hi Raion-Chan. This is Kadou."

Raion outstretched her hand and Kadou shook it. Raion and Recato joined them in the queue.

When it was time for them to get on the ride, Raion and Recato climbed into the boat. The boat started going and sailed over the water track. Recato's hand crept over to Raion's again. Recato held Raion's hand while they went into a dark tunnel. After a while, Raion felt something wet touch her lips. When they came out of the tunnel, she found out it was Recato's lips. Touching her own.

Next Time ; The 3rd Stage Of the Chuunin Exams!


End file.
